Tabuu's Breakfast
by RayGallade and Luigicario
Summary: After capturing the smashers, Tabuu has Galleom feed two Yoshies, get the eggs, cook them, and then serve him breakfast in bed. But what they eat becomes the eggs, making odd breakfasts. Rated T for paranoia or maybe for Texas. Yoshi eats what you ask us.
1. The Defeat of the Smashers

_-This is a friend of MarioXXX, who goes by the anonymous review name "Luigicario." This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so constructive criticism please. And before anyone asks, this IS thought out, and didn't come from nowhere . Also, disclaimer: nothing in this story is mine. Now on to the story-_

**Tabuu's Breakfast**

**Chapter 1: The Invasion of Subspace**

Peach was sitting in the lobby of the Smash Mansion enjoying a cup of tea. She happened to feel like walking around outside, but she had a match to go to, and didn't want to make Master Hand angry. _But of course, _she thought as she got up from a couch, _I could always convince Crazy Hand to wear a dress again. That gave everyone nightmares._

As she went outside, she saw Kirby looking at a Strawberry plant that strangely had no berries left. Or, strangely if you don't know Kirby. All the other food-producing plants had no food on them either.

"You know that Master Hand will crush you for eating all the produce." Peach told Kirby.

"But it tastes _so_ good, even the green strawberries." Kirby whined. "Hey look!" He yelled, pointing at a strange creature with a feather-like thing on its head and a rip in its back that was leaking purple spores. The creature was roughly human in shape.

"Hello?" Kirby asked the odd creature.

"I don't know if it is alive…" Peach stated, because it hadn't moved ever since it appeared.

"-Hey, what's up?-" Yoshi said and Peach used a translator to translate. "-The produce has disappeared, got any ideas?-" At this statement Kirby moved behind Peach. "-So it _was_ you, Kirby! You'll pay for eating the bean fruits.-" Yoshi said while making Kirby into an egg.

The creature was watching, and took note that Yoshi could make eggs, something that its master wanted every morning. _If I could only escape, _it thought, before realizing that two of the creatures were bickering and the other was in an egg. _Perfect,_ it thought as it ran away, knowing the location of the hidden mansion.

Just then Master Hand showed up.

"PEACH! You were supposed to be at the Temple stage 15 minutes ago! Why weren't you?" the hand yelled at Peach.

"Well, there was a weird creature here, and it looked weird, because it had, well, a feather on its head and purple stuff coming from its back, and…" Peach explained.

"A PRIMID?!" Master Hand interrupted, causing everyone to tremble.

"A what?" everyone asked (except Kirby because he was still in the egg).

"A monster from an army that will invade here." Mewtwo explained.

"How do you know, Mewtwo? And remind me, why are you still here?" Master Hand asked.

"I read your mind. And I read your mind and found out that you were dropping me and the others, told you I knew, threatened you, and you re-accepted me and the others because you didn't want me beating up on you like I did on Intense mode." Mewtwo explained.

"How would you know that was why?" the hand asked.

"I read your mind." Mewtwo said.

"Well, if there is an army coming, shouldn't we prepare?" Peach asked, interrupting the argument.

"You mean that dark silhouette that is coming?" Yoshi asked, and they all began to scream.

"Boo." The "army" said, turning out to be Crazy Hand.

"Well, ignoring my idiot brother, let's get prepared." Master hand said while slowly floating away.

The next day, everyone was ready for an attack. The swordsmen had grouped together in the front line, while Samus, Fox, Wolf, and Falco were in the back, in that order (much to Fox's dismay). It wasn't long before a Primid appeared, only it was holding a Beam Sword. Then more appeared behind it, until the army they fought was huge. But the Subspace Army only said one thing before charging: "BREAKFAST CEREAL TIME!"

"'Breakfast cereal time?'" Marth asked Zelda, who was nearby him.

"No clue," She said, "but they are about to run into a cliff."

Sure enough, the Subspace Army ran straight into the cliff that the mansion was on.

"Why did they do that?" Everyone asked at different times on the top of the cliff.

Then the ground started shaking.

"WESA GOIN DOWN!" Crazy Hand stupidly yelled, causing the cliff to collapse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" was the only thing heard from the collapsing cliff.

Then it hit the ground.

"Ow." Everyone said at the same time, except Kirby, Mewtwo, Pit, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Charizard, and Jigglypuff, who all floated slowly down.

"On the plus side," Mewtwo stated, "that eliminated half their army."

"Yeah. So sad…" Peach said as they landed.

"But we want to kill them all!" Charizard said.

"Oh." Peach replied.

"Shouldn't you guys fight now?" Master Hand asked from **above the cliff**.

"Hey! Come down and fight!" Jigglypuff yelled to the two hands, who were playing cards up above.

"Fine, fine…" Master Hand said as he and Crazy Hand lit their cards on fire and threw them at the Subspace Army.

"EEEEEEEEKKK!" Primids screamed as the flaming cards (that were big enough for the hands to hold) fell on them.

"Now what?" the smashers on the ground asked after getting up.

"We attack?" Ike asked.

"Uh, I guess so." Zelda answered.

"Then CHARGE!" Link yelled as he started running, the others following.

"I know! I'll eat them all!" Kirby said as he sucked one into his mouth, and then turned green. "Yuck, those taste awful! Hey, look! I'm Green Kirby!"

"Just fight them." Meta Knight said.

All over the field that was bellow the cliff, battles were occurring. Ike and Marth fought some Autolances, robots with a big lance in front of them. Link, Toon Link, and Young Link fought the Primids with swords. Meta Knight dueled a couple Armights, squid like knights that floated. Pit chased a Poppant, a weird creature that threw candy everywhere. Kirby ate the Poppant's candy. Sheik threw needles at a group of Primids. The Pokémon pounded a Metal Primid. The Mario Bros. shot fireballs at some red, fire-breathing Fire Primids. The Star Fox team called down one landmaster, and then argued over who got it, with Falco mumbling something about "Arwing instead of landmaster." DK hit enemies to Diddy, who shot peanuts at them. Ness and Lucas combined PK Fires in the middle of some Primids. Snake stuck some mines inside a Big Primid. Bowser, Wario, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wolf, and the Pokémon Trainer spoke with a purple tank.

"So, if I work with you, I get to pour lava on Mario?" Bowser asked, while breathing fire to emphasize his question.

"YES, THE PLUMBER WILL BE YOUR PLUNDER." The tank responded.

"And I will get a 2,000 ft. gold statue of myself on the Smash Mansion that fills up with garlic every day?" Wario asked, chuckling to himself.

"AFFIRMATIVE, GREAT WARIO. YOU WILL GET THE GOLD." The tank responded.

"I want the Triforce, but I also want an army of servants comprised of the strong smashers…" Ganondorf said.

"YOU MAY TAKE A SPARE TRIFORCE OF COURAGE," the tank replied, "BUT MY MASTER WANTS MOST OF THE SMASHERS TO BE HIS, AND TWO TRIFORCES. BUT TAKE THIS," a piece of the tank detached, "IT WILL ALLOW YOU TO CLONE THEM AND ORDER THE CLONES."

"I get to deflate da puffball?" King Dedede asked.

"YES. WE HAVE A DEFLATION STATION." The tank responded, revealing a rack with needles, suction pumps, and other such items.

"I'll work for you if I get to be in charge of torture of Fox and Falco." Wolf stated as he sharpened his claws.

"MY MASTER SPECIFIED THAT THOSE TWO ARE TO BE TORTURED BY AN AEROBICS CLASS ON LAVA. IS THAT FINE?" The tank stated and asked.

"As long as I get an air-conditioned glass capsule where I can drink lemonade in front of them." Wolf replied, imagining Fox and Falco's faces when they would see him sipping lemonade and they were burning their feet.

"I CAN ARANGE THAT." The tank said.

"I want to capture Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, and Lucario. You guys'll help me?" The trainer asked the tank.

"ANYTHING THAT DOESN'T GO AGAINST MY MASTER'S ORDERS. THOSE 5 ARE DOWN AS SOLDIERS IN THE ARMY. WOULD YOU BE A GENERAL?" The (guess who) tank responded.

"I'm fine with that." The trainer (who was now in black pants with a black shirt with a red "R" on it) said. "Call me Black."

"I thought you were Red… ?" Ganondorf said.

"Nah. I changed it." Black said.

"Red is better than Black!" Bowser yelled.

"You only say that because your fire breath is red." Wario said.

"I wear da red coat, not da black one." King Dedede said to the group.

"Your *mumbling*terrible*end mumbling* fashion sense has nothing to do with this!" Wario yelled. "Besides, Yellow would be better!"

"But I met Yellow on my journey!" Red/Black exclaimed.

"YOU SHOULD CALL YOURSELF PURPLE." The tank said.

"You keep out of this, machine!" Red/Black told the tank.

"MACHINE?! YOU DARE OFFEND ME? NOW I WILL SHOW WHAT I REALY AM!" The tank yelled before it morphed into a giant robot. "WHAT IS YOUR OPINION NOW, MICRO-SPECKS?" Giant Robot asked.

"HEY! GET MY NAME RIGHT!" Giant Robot yelled at no one in particular.

"What is your name, anyways?" Wolf asked.

"I AM GALLEOM, PROUD ROBOT SERVANT OF TABUU!" Galleom, Proud Robot Servant of Tabuu said.

"GET MY NAME RIGHT NOW, AUTHOR." Galleom said randomly.

"Get his name right?" Dedede asked.

"Author?" Ganondorf asked.

"Who is Taboo?" Bowser asked, oblivious to the awkward moment.

"TABUU. NOT TABOO, TABUU!" Galleom said.

"Well, who is Taboo?" Bowser asked again.

"I'VE TOLD YOU TOO MUCH ALREADY, BUT IT'S TABUU, NOT TABOO." Galleom told the smashers.

In all the arguing, nobody noticed Charizard slipping away from Red, becau-

"IT"S BLACK!" Black yelled out.

-because they were too busy arguing. And nobody noticed that the Subspace Army was defeated and the other smashers, along with Charizard, were waiting patiently. Or, in some cases, impatiently.

"Well, I still say that I am Black now, and not Red." Black/Red stated in a mater-of-fact way. "And quit calling me 'Red/Black' or 'Black/Red!'"

"We aren't calling you those weird names. In fact, nobody is." Ganondorf said.

"Yeah." Dedede agreed.

"Well I disagree!" Bowser said.

"What? Who is calling him those?" Wario asked.

"Calling him what?" Bowser said, seemingly oblivious to the odd discussion that he interrupted.

"You don't notice a thing, do ya?" King Dedede asked.

"I still am disagreeing with you." Bowser said.

"What?" Dedede asked.

"…what?" Bowser asked.

"I think he means yes." Ganondorf whispered to Dedede.

"Well, I am now Black. Everyone agr- why are all the other smashers staring at us?" Black asked.

The other smashers were _all_ now waiting impatiently.

"I THINK THEY FINISHED OFF OUR ARMY." Galleom stated.

"Ready to go down?" Ike asked.

"How could you betray us?" Charizard said.

"Charizard, into your Poke Ball, now!" Black said, searching his belt.

"You mean this?" Charizard asked, holding up a burnt-up Poke Ball.

"Feel the clone machine!" Ganondorf yelled, firing a beam at Link, Sheik, Toon Link, Meta Knight, Samus, Fox, and Olimar, causing the black alternate color from Brawl for each of them to appear. "Go!"

"GANONDORF, YOUR HAIR IS WHITE. LOOK IN MY MIRROR APP." Galleom said, holding out a reflective arm.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ganondorf yelled in terror.

"I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT ASPECT OF IT, SUPER-AGING THE USER." Galleom said to Ganondorf.

"Hey, look!" Black said, pointing to 7 defeated clones on the ground.

"What, Red?" Ganondorf asked, turning to see. "GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ganondorf yelled in terror again.

"THIS CALLS FOR DRASTIC ACTION." Galleom said, flipping his arm to reveal a gong, and moving it beneath Ike's sword, Ragnell, because Ike was charging an eruption. Once Ike hit the gong, the noise of a gong ringing could be heard, but it wasn't very loud.

"That's all?" Marth asked.

"OOPS. I FORGOT TO DO SOMETHING." Galleom said while plugging in some speakers on his body. "NOW DO IT AGAIN."

Ike looked at the giant speakers and shook his head. "Nope."

"THEN I'LL DO IT." Galleom said as he flicked the gong, causing a deafening ring.

"Your right," Ganondorf said, "that is desperate."

"WHAT?" Bowser yelled.

"I SAID THAT IS DESPERATE!" Ganondorf yelled back.

"My ears stopped ringing." Wario said.

"Good. Mine did too." Bowser replied.

"HE SHOULD COME NOW." Galleom said to his group.

"Who?" Ganondorf asked.

"Me." A deep voice said.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"No one you need to know." Deep Voice said. "And my name ISN'T Deep Voice!" The voice hollered to no one.

"Really, who are you?" Wario asked.

"Your master." Your Master replied. "AND I AM NOT 'YOUR MASTER' EITHER!" The voice screamed in frustration.

"MASTER TABUU, WE NEED HELP." Galleom said to the voice.

"So, Galleom, you are the one who called. How many times must I tell you?" Tabuu asked Galleom.

"I AM SORRY…" Galleom apologized.

"Never, EVER call me when a Pokémon episode is on." Tabuu told Galleom.

"Tabuu likes Pokémon?" Black asked.

"Who knew." Ivysaur said.

"ME." Galleom said.

"That was rhetorical." Ivysaur said.

"Well, any last requests, smashers?" Tabuu asked.

"Don't make me do an aerobics class. I had a nightmare where I was doing one on lava." Fox said.

"And don't make me be very hot and have Wolf be sipping lemonade and be at the right temperature." Falco told Tabuu.

"Well, plans _are_ plans, Star Fox." Tabuu said.

"WHAT?!" Fox and Falco said in unison.

"Any mor- HEY!" Tabuu said as he teleported behind Mario, who had shot a fireball at him, and attached some Chains of Light to Mario. "Dance." Tabuu said, pulling the chains.

"Dance Dance Revolution!" Mario stupidly hollered, before Tabuu destroyed the chains.

"Ugh… What happened?" Mario asked.

"I now will finish you one by one." Tabuu said to the smashers.

"Because you are too chicken to fight us all?" Mr. Game & Watch beeped to Tabuu.

"Very well then." Tabuu said. "You go down together."

The smashers watched Tabuu open his wings.

"Whoa, déjà vou." Link said.

"Isn't Sonic going to save us from this?" Marth asked.

Everyone looked at Sonic. He was asleep.

"Scrap that idea…" Zelda said.

"Now, you fall!" Tabuu said, emitting red rings from his wings.

"IT'S THE GREEN RINGS OF DEATH!" Crazy Hand yelled.

"I think you mean '_Red_ Rings of Death'" Master Hand corrected his idiot brother, just as the rings struck them all.

"Take them captive." Tabuu told Galleom.

Now for what happened to the smashers in captivity:

Mario: Mario was assigned the job of keeping the fireplace burning, so that Primids never get cold.

Luigi: Luigi was forced to keep the furnace hot 24-7, even though the furnace area is filled with ghosts.

Peach: Peach was controlled by Tabuu, and became the Director of Underage Primid Tea Parties (DPUTP)

Bowser: Bowser joined Tabuu and made Mario's job a nightmare by installing fans in the fireplace.

Mr. Game & Watch: MG&W was used to extract Shadow Bugs.

Pikachu: Was controlled by Black and used to fight Ike, Marth and Roy. Also used as a battery.

Jigglypuff: Was controlled by Black and used to fight.

Pichu: Was controlled by Black and not used to fight. Used as an emergency battery.

Pokémon Trainer, Squirtle, and Ivysaur: Joined Tabuu and commanded the Pokémon.

Charizard: Controlled by Black and used to fight.

Lucario: You can guess it.

Mewtwo: Go ahead, guess.

Marth: Stuck in a gladiator arena fighting the Primids and his friends.

Ike: Stuck in a gladiator arena fighting the Primids and his friends.

Roy: Stuck in a guess what.

Link: Triforce taken by Ganondorf, then stuck in a you-know-by-now.

Toon Link: Triforce taken by Tabuu, then stuck in a gladiator arena.

Young Link: Stuck in a _________ _____.

Zelda: Triforce taken by Tabuu, then forced to cook for the Primids.

Ganondorf: Joins Tabuu and gets Link's Triforce, as well as the seven clones.

Olimar: The Pikmin are forced to push a water wheel.

Kirby: Deflated by Dedede.

Meta Knight: Stuck in a gladiator arena.

King Dedede: Joined Tabuu, and deflated Kirby

Wario: Joined Tabuu and ate garlic all day long.

DK: Forced to pull a grinding wheel for the Primids' grain all day.

Diddy Kong: Peanut-powered light bulbs.

Lucas: His energy was drained and used for a few light bulbs.

Ness: See "Lucas."

Captain Falcon: Stuck on a hamster wheel that powered Tabuu's kitchen.

Ice Climbers: Stuck on a mountain-like treadmill and forced to climb to generate power.

R.O.B.: Reprogrammed to be Tabuu's servant forever.

Pit: Forced to make electricity by spinning his blades.

Fox: Doomed to do aerobics classes on lava, while seeing wolf drink lemonade and sit in an air-conditioned sphere.

Falco: See "Fox."

Wolf: Joined Tabuu, and watched Fox and Falco do aerobics classes on lava while in an air conditioned sphere and drinking lemonade.

Snake: Had all his weapons taken from him and used to build a robot that he had to fight.

Sonic: Forced to run as fast as he could on a hamster wheel and used to power a single 60 watt light bulb.

Samus: Had her power suit's power drained, but the suit was made so that she had to wear it.

_And,_

Yoshi: Yoshi was put in a modified hen-house, the Yoshi-House, along with an opposite gendered Yoshi, so that Tabuu could have eggs every morning. This is where the real story begins…

_I hope you liked this. The main part of the story is coming up. Ideas for what Yoshi eats are accepted._

_Reference: When Galleom said "TABUU, NOT TABOO, TABUU!" Is from the original Get Smart series when a villain named "The Claw" would always say "Craw, not Craw, Craw!" Whenever someone would call him "The Craw."_


	2. Tools and More

_Hello, I'm now onto the main part of the story. YAY!! Just a note, you can suggest what Yoshi will eat in this story. If I don't use it immediately, I might use it later on, so don't repeat ideas. I asked my brother, RayGallade, to help me with this chapter, so thank you, Ray. Also, if you support interactive, chat room, and ask fics, the author Ra the Author has a petition for those who are with him in supporting them. You can find it in his forums. On to the story now._

**Chapter 2: Tools and More**

**Day 1, hour 0600:**

Galleom went out to the Yoshi-house to collect some eggs for Tabuu's breakfast. Once he got to the structure he stuck his hand in to get an egg.

"GIVE ME 3 EGGS." He said into the Yoshi-house.

Inside the Yoshi-house, the Yoshis were wondering how to make eggs without eating something. "Why don't we just eat bits of his arm?" The green Yoshi asked.

"Good idea!" The pink Yoshi exclaimed, shooting her tongue at Galleom's arm.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" Galleom asked the Yoshis as three pieces of his arm were ripped off.

"Relax, we have the eggs." Green Yoshi said, putting his egg in Galleom's hand.

"GOOD." Galleom said as he pulled out his arm to see three eggs. And that it was missing an electro-shock rod, a power torch, and an extendable knife. "WHERE DID THOSE DEVICES GO? I GUESS THAT I WILL JUST HAVE TO GO TO TANK TOYS AND REPURCHASE A WRIST WEAPONRY APP." Galleom said as he examined the missing pieces. "OH WELL. TABUU'S EGGS MUST BE COOKED IMMEDIATELY. IT IS A GOOD THING HE WAS UP ALL NIGHT PARTYING."

In the kitchen, Galleom looked around. "WHERE IS THE STOVE? OH WAIT, I FORGOT THAT I CAN USE THE STOVE APP. I REALY LIKE BRAND-NAME APPS." Galleom said as he flipped his right arm to reveal a stove. He then proceeded to break the eggs, revealing a lumpy interior.

"SCANS DETECT HIGH VOLTAGE IN THE AREA. ENTERING EMERGENCY ANTI-VOLT MODE." Galleom said after breaking a pink-spotted egg, and then a panel opened on his side and extended a rubber shield that he grabbed in his left arm. "VOLTAGE SCANS SHOW HIGH CURRENT IN A SMALL AREA IN THE SAME LOCATION AS THE EGG. THIS MINOR FACT WILL BE RECORDED AND SAVED IN THE BACK OF MEMORY CARD #587." Galleom said as he returned his shield to his arm. "WARNING! BURSTS OF FLAME DETECTED. FIRE EXTINGUISHER APP ACTIVE." Galleom said, dropping a green-spotted eggshell and revealing a fire extinguisher on his left arm. "EGG #2 HAS COOKED ITSELF. FILING WITH THE VOLTAGE DATA." Galleom said as he returned the fire extinguisher to his arm and opened the next egg. "NOTHING IS WRONG EXCEPT A HIGH AMOUNT OF METAL IN THE EGG. FILING AWAY." Galleom said as he started cooking the first and third eggs.

"RING-RING!" Galleom said as he entered Tabuu's bedroom with a platter of eggs (one emitting sparks, one emitting flames, and one that looked normal), sausage, and bacon. "YOUR BREAKFAST IS READY, MASTER TABUU."

"Good, I *yawn* need to eat." Tabuu said sleepily. "Oh, good *yaaaaaaawwwwwwwwnnn* eggs. Bring it here."

"AFFIRMATIVE." Galleom said as he brought Tabuu his eggs.

"Good." Tabuu said as he was about to take a bite of an egg.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENE GALLEOM? WHY DID THE EGG SHOCK ME?" Tabuu asked, now wide awake.

"IT WAS EMITTING HIGH-VOLTAGE." Galleom replied.

"Okay, okay…" Tabuu said, starting to take a bite of the next egg. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! IT BURNS!" Tabuu yelled in pain.

"THAT 1 COOKED ITSELF." Galleom said to Tabuu, who was teleporting around like crazy.

"Fine, but this one looks normal." Tabuu said, pointing to the third egg. He then took a bite of it.

"OOOOOOWWWWW! WHY IS THIS EGG FULL OF SHARP LUMPS?" A furious Tabuu asked Galleom.

"IT HAS A HIGH METAL CONTENT." Galleom told Tabuu, oblivious to his rage.

"What did you feed them?" Tabuu asked Galleom.

"FEED WHO?" Galleom asked.

"The Yoshis." Tabuu said, getting very impatient.

"0% ANYTHING." Galleom responded.

"When you pulled your arm out, was anything missing?" Tabuu asked, getting an attack ready.

"YES. AN ELECTRO-SHOCK ROD, A POWER TORCH, AND SOME KNIVES." Galleom said simply.

"Feed them next time! The eggs contain what they eat, or at least properties of it." Tabuu explained.

"OH, I SHOULD GO FEED THEM THEN." Galleom said, turning into tank form and zooming out, narrowly avoiding a chain of light.

Day 2, 0600 hours:

The Yoshis looked at what Galleom had brought them: old Primid oatmeal.

"Well, this is better than Galleom's arm," Green said.

"Yes, let's eat it." Pink said.

"Yuck, no wonder the Primids said breakfast cereal time! This is disgusting."

"Yeah, but maybe Tabuu doesn't like it."

"Let's hope so."

Galleom arrived at the Yoshi house and stuck his hand in. "MASTER TABUU IS HUNGRY, 3 EGGS NOW."

The Yoshis gave him the three eggs that they had made and then went to the back of the structure.

"EXCENLENT, MASTER TABUU WILL BE PLEASED WITH ME TODAY, I FED THEM." Galleom then went to the kitchen and began cooking the eggs on his arm. He was just starting to check the announcements for the day, when his scanners detected something. "EGGS HAVE UNIQUE TEXTURE, UNIMPORTANT DATA, FILEING AT REAR MEMORY BANKS."

"RING-RING, MASTER TABUU, YOUR EGGS ARE HERE." Galleom stated bringing in a plate with eggs and bacon.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Tabuu asked.

"I WAS PURCHASING MY REPLACMENT APPS."

"Fine, just give me the eggs. UGH, GALLEOM, WHAT DID YOU FEAD THEM?"

"NONE OF THE PRIMEDS ATE THEIR BREAKFAST, I DESIDED TO HELP MYSELF TO THE FOOD, THERE IS MORE THAN ENOUGH OF IT. NO ONE HAS EATEN THAT FOOD IN THE LAST 13 YEARS."

"Galleom, there is a reason they haven't eaten it, it is very cheap. We weren't thinking when we stole it; it is so bad that no one will eat it. Give the Yoshis something else to eat. Oh, and Galleom, I want ham, not bacon tomorrow."

"AFFEMAMITVE, I SHALL FEAD THEM SOMETHING ELSE TOMORROW."

Day 3:

The Yoshis were horrified at what they had been given: some sort of toxic green sludge.

"Do we have to eat this?" Pink asked.

"Tell you what; I'll do the eggs today." Green stated.

"Are you sure? That looks rather toxic. It may sicken you for a long time." Pink told him.

"Don't worry, we're valuable to Tabuu. He should order that I be treated for sickness if it poisons me. Besides, even if he doesn't, we need eggs to keep our friends alive."

"Fine, I just don't know why we're being feed these things."

Galleom stuck his head into the Yoshi house, "3 EGGS NOW."

The green Yoshi crawled into Galleom's hand and gave him the eggs.

"GOOD, I WILL COOK THESE." Galleom went to the kitchen with the eggs, not noticing the Yoshi crawling up his arm. "TIME TO COOK THESE AND THE HAM." After braking the eggs, Galleom's sensors noticed something. "EGGS HAVE AN ODD GREEN AURA, UNNECESSARY INFORMATION SAVED AT BACK OF BANKS."

"MASTER TABUU, YOUR GREEN EGGS AND HAM ARE READY."

"Okay, Galleom. Wait, GREEN eggs?"

"YES, GREEN EGGS MASTER TABUU."

"Why are they green, Galleom?" Tabuu asked. Just after he spoke, Yoshi fell off of Galleom and onto Tabuu's plate.

"What, did, you, feed, them, Galleom?" Tabuu asked, seething with rage at the incompetence of his robot.

"RESIDUE FROM AN EXPERIMENT IN THE LAB WAS FED TO THEM MASTER."

"Galleom, get rid of that 'food' and put Yoshi back in the Yoshi house," Tabuu ordered, injecting Yoshi with an antidote.

"YES MASTER."

_So that's the first three days of Yoshi's captivity. Will he be alright? Will Tabuu ever get a proper breakfast? Will anyone ever review? Yes, Uncle Ray wants YOU to review._

_References: Green Eggs and Ham is the name of a book by Dr. Suess. And no, I am not him (duh)._

_R and R._


	3. Spicy Chocolate

_I'm back to writing. Why hasn't anyone reviewed? Well, I can think of some things to feed the Yoshis for now, but please review. Well, on to the story._

**Chapter 3:**

**Day 4: 0547 hours**

"ALL RIGHT YOSHIS, YOUR FOOD." Galleom said, while sticking his hand in.

"Ughhhh…" Green Yoshi said, still sick from the previous day.

"Don't worry! I'll do Tabuu's eggs today." Pink Yoshi said, while starting to eat a Fire Flower. "Spicy!"

"Tabuu… *ugh* …shouldn't enjoy… *ugh*…that." Green Yoshi managed to say before fainting.

"EGGS PLEASE." Galleom said, as he stuck his arm in and pulled it out with three eggs, all of which had eyes. "ODD. THE EGGS ARE EMITING UNUSUAL HEAT PATERNS. BUT TODAY I DID MAKE SURE THAT THE FOOD FOR THE YOSHIS WAS EDIBLE. I WILL COOK THESE." Galleom said, still oblivious to the unusual things.

**0721 hours**

"MASTER TABUU, YOUR EGGS ARE READY." Galleom said to an annoyed Tabuu.

"Why do they have eyes?" Tabuu asked, curious at how Galleom had failed this time.

"THEY HAD THOSE WHEN THEY STILL HAD SHELLS. PROBABLY A DEFECT. I SUGGEST THAT YOU START EATING." Galleom said while placing a plate near Tabuu.

"Okay..." Tabuu said before taking a bite of an egg. "SPICYYYYYYY!"

"IS ANYTHING WRONG TABUU?" Galleom asked.

"YES!" Tabuu hollered, as he shot a fireball from a hand that he slammed down. "Fire Flower?"

"YES." Galleom stated.

"Get it right tomorrow!" Tabuu yelled before vanishing.

"WHY WAS HE SO UPSET? NOT EVEN MY FLAME APP IS THAT GOOD WITH FIREBALLS."

**Day 5: 0532 hours**

"FEEDING TIME." Galleom said as he put his arm in with some food in it: Chocolate.

"Finally! Real food." Green Yoshi exclaimed.

"Weren't you still feeling sick?" Pink Yoshi asked, curious about the recovery.

"I am feeling better now. Let's make eggs!" Green said happily.

"But, there is too much for just three eggs…" Pink said, wondering about what to do.

"I know! Let's make more than three eggs and build up an army of Yoshis!" Green said excitedly.

"You want chocolate children?" Pink asked Green.

"Why not? We're bound to be fed more variety, and then produce Yoshis with unique abilities." Green said, getting excited and jumping.

"Okay…" Pink said as she started making eggs.

"Let's do it!" Green said while making some eggs.

After five minutes, they produced 8 eggs.

But they were _**BIG**_ eggs.

"THREE EGGS PLEASE." Galleom said, doing the traditional actions for gathering the eggs.

But he didn't expect the size.

"THESE EGGS ARE CHOCOLATE AND OVER-SIZED. UNABLE TO COOK. WILL DELIVER TO TABUU IMEDIATLEY." Galleom stated while walking to Tabuu's bedroom.

"All right, where are my eggs?" Tabuu asked Galleom, who had just walked into the room.

"RIGHT HERE. HAPPY EASTER." Galleom said, oblivious to the fact that it was _not_ Easter.

"Thanks… …wait, Easter?" Tabuu said curiously.

"YES, EASTER. HERE ARE YOUR CHOCOLATE EGGS." Galleom stated.

"It ISN'T Easter." Tabuu said furiously.

"SHALL I DISPOSE OF YOUR EGGS MASTER?" Galleom asked.

"No!" Tabuu said before devouring the eggs.

"ARE YOU SURE? TEMPERATURE IS GOING UP." Galleom stated, not understanding what was going on.

"Ughhhhhhhh... Maybe I shouldn't have eaten all that chocolate…" Tabuu moaned.

"I WILL GET SOMETHING FOR YOUR SICKNESS." Galleom said.

"Hurry! Ughhhhhhh…" Tabuu said before fainting.

**Day 6: 0600 hours**

"GIVE ME THE EGGS." Galleom said to the Yoshis.

"No!" The Yoshis said in refusal, angry about what he had fed them.

"THOSE EGGS ARE IMPORTANT FOR TABUU. GIVE THEM TO ME." Galleom said, starting to get impatient.

"But they taste awful!" Green complained.

"GIVE THEM! ELECTRO-SHOCK ROD ACTIVATED." Galleom said, before reaching in and shocking the Yoshis. When he pulled his hand out, he had three eggs in it. "GOOD. TABUU WILL BE PLEASED."

When Galleom walked into Tabuu's bedroom, he had the three eggs, but they were slightly off in color. And Tabuu was still sick.

"Give me… …ughhhhhhh… …the eggs." Tabuu moaned.

"HERE THEY AR-" Galleom started, before Tabuu took them and ate them.

"YUCK! What did you feed them?" Tabuu asked furiously, no longer sick.

"ARE YOU FEELING BETTER MASTER? I GAVE THEM SOME MEDICINE. AND I HAD TO USE MY ELECTRO-SHOCK ROD TO GET THE EGGS." Galleom explained.

"Well, I am feeling better now," Tabuu said, "but feeding the Yoshis that would be less effective than feeding me it directly. And we DO NOT want dead Yoshis!"

"WELL IT WORKED." Galleom stated, which enraged Tabuu.

"Well it tasted awful!" Tabuu shouted.

"THEN I WILL AVOID THE BRAND OF MEDICINE." Galleom stated.

"Not what I wanted, but ooooooookaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy…" Tabuu said, wondering why he ever created Galleom.

_So, another chapter done, and three days further in the story._

_Just reminder, you can ask for Yoshi to eat specific things. All you have to do is hit that review button and ask me. R&R._


	4. Booming Eggs and Fourth Wall Falling

_At last I update again! The story lives! Now __**you**__ can read it. So go on and read._

**Chapter 4: Booming Eggs and Fourth Wall Falling**

**Day 7: 0300**

_**In the Yoshi house:**_

The area was lit up by 4 candles, on in the middle with the two adult Yoshis, and one on each of three walls. On the fourth wall, there was no candle. Five miniature brown Yoshis slept in a pile of hay against the wall to the left of the fourth wall.

"Alright, here's my plan," Green said, handing a piece of paper to Pink.

"We don't have enough light to read. And _where did you get this paper from?_" Pink asked.

"A guy called 'Luigicario' gave it to me," Green stated.

At the above statement, the sound of distant Super Scopes being fired was heard, and several bullet holes appeared in the fourth wall.

"Why did somebody just shoot at our wall?" Pink asked, forgetting about the paper.

"I have no clue. It isn't like any one was trying to **break the fourth wall** o-" Green began, but more bullet holes appeared in the wall after he finished saying the word "wall."

"_That w_as weird," Pink said.

"Yeah, talk about an unreliable fourth wall. I'm pretty sure that anyone in the world could break it," Green stated.

**In the Mushroom Kingdom:**

Toadsworth was pacing back and forth in Peach's castle.

"I hope that the Princess gets back soon. I hear that they are releasing a new game soon!" he said, before muttering, "…whatever that is…"

**Back in the Yoshi house:**

The fourth wall trembled violently.

"See? Nothing happened over here! It just randomly did that," Green stated.

"Well, could we just forget the fourth wall? Just tell me your plan," Pink said.

"Okay, we give the machine that repeatedly comes here as if some guy is writing a script for it (Pink: "Did the wall just tremble a bit?") his eggs as usual, but we ask for more food the next day. He's so stupid that he will give us enough food to raise an army of Yoshis and escape!" Green said, getting very excited at the end.

"Okay, so let's do it," Pink said, also getting excited.

**0559 hours**

"Is it just me, or did somebody say '0559 hours?'" Green asked, causing the fourth wall to wobble slightly.

"I think it was just you. Anyways, that machine should arrive here soon…" Pink said, getting anxious.

**0600 hours**

"THE EGGS PLEASE," Galleom said to the duo inside the Yoshi house.

"Right on time. It's almost like someone made him so that he arrives at the same time every day…" Pink said.

"But who made him?" Green asked.

"GIVE ME THE EGGS NOW," Galleom said, extending a knife on his wrist.

"Okay…" Green said, giving him three out of four eggs that were shinny and pulling of the knife (along with a major part of the wrist).

"Could you bring us more food from now on?" Pink asked the machine.

"AFFIRMATIVE," Galleom answered before leaving.

"So…" Green began, "you want to know who made him?"

"Sure!" Pink said, noticing the piece of machinery.

"Okay, on the knife it says: 'SSBB. Copyright 2008 Nintendo,'" Green read.

"Usually when we say something weird like that our wall trembles…" Pink stated, noticing that nothing was happening.

**In the Mushroom Kingdom:**

To them.

"Quick! Run to the other side of the castle!" Toadsworth exclaimed as one of the castle's walls was crumbling. "Whatever a 'game' is, I sure hope this isn't it!" he said as he ran.

**In Tabuu's Bedroom:**

"YOUR EGGS ARE COOKED, MASTER," Galleom stated, giving Tabuu a plate of bright eggs.

"TURN OFF THAT LIGHT!" Tabuu yelled as he covered his eyes, blinded by the eggs.

"BUT NO LIGHT IS ON," Galleom stated, causing Tabuu to look out and see…

…LEEs (**L**ight **E**mitting **E**ggs).

"What. Did. You. Fe-" Tabuu began, before Galleom interrupted.

"LIGHTBULBS."

"What?"

"LIGHTBULBS."

"Why did you feed them those?" Tabuu asked, grabbing a fork, only to have the light reflect off it into his eyes.

"WE RAN OUT OF FOOD," Galleom stated.

"Well order more!" Tabuu yelled, eating an egg with his hands.

"ALRIGHT. IS THAT ORDER FORM 'IEETF00D' OR 'TNT4U?'" Galleom asked.

"Ummmmmm… …'IEETF00D?'" Tabuu said, he himself wondering if that was right.

"IS IT ITEM NUMBER 'MSHRM001 – MSHRM009' OR 'BMOMB001?'" Galleom asked, taking notes, except for the fact that his wrist notebook was gone.

"Order all nine 'MSHRM' items," Tabuu said.

"RIGHT AWAY," Galleom said before leaving.

**Day 8: 0547 hours**

"WHY DID WE GET BOMB-OMBS?" Galleom asked as he opened a box full of Bomb-ombs.

At that point, a Primid walked up and told him something.

"YOU MEAN I SAID TO ORDER 'BMOMB001' ON ORDER FORM 'TNT4U?'" the machine asked. "OH WELL. TIME TO FEED THE YOSHIS."

In the Yoshi house, the Yoshis looked at what they were given, a large pile of Bomb-ombs.

"Well, at least we can eat anything," Pink said.

"Yes…" Green trailed off.

"Yoshi!!" a baby Yoshi said as he ate some Bomb-ombs.

"Be careful, um… Yoshi!" Green said to the chocolate baby.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" the baby said as he produced a miniature egg (complete with fuse).

"Should we do that?" Green asked.

"Sure, because imagine what kind of Yoshi will hatch from a bomb!" Pink said, making an egg afterwards.

"I NEED THE EGGS," Galleom stated, reaching in.

"Fine…" Green said, handing the machine three eggs.

"GOOD," Galleom said before leaving.

"That was easy," Pink said.

In the kitchen, Galleom heated up his arm and put the eggs on. Everything was fine for a while, unti-

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

In the Yoshi house, all the explosions were able to be heard.

"How many bombs were there to an egg?" Pink asked.

"26. I counted," Green said.

"MORE EGGS PLEASE," Galleom stated, reaching in.

"Fine…" Pink said, giving him three more eggs.

"BACK TO THE KITCHEN," Galleom said while leaving.

In the kitchen, Galleom went through the same steps as before, leading to:

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"WHAT IS MAKING THAT NOISE?!" Tabuu yelled furiously as he entered.

"THE EGGS," Galleom stated.

"Galleom, forget the eggs. I'll have toast. Now where is the toaster?" Tabuu said.

"IT WAS DESTROYED, BUT I HAVE AN APP," Galleom said, revealing a chest-toaster.

"Good. Now order the right item today, or you're fired," Tabuu said as he put bread in Galleom.

"AFFIRMATIVE," Galleom said, before driving off as a tank.

"MY TOOAAAAAASSSST!" Tabuu yelled at the speeding tank.

**Day 9: 0545 hours**

Galleom went up to the Yoshi house with their food for the day, stuck his arm in with it, dropped it, and left.

"How come I have a feeling that we weren't supposed to get bombs yesterday?" Green asked while examining their meal.

"Why would this tell you?" Pink asked as a baby Yoshi that was glowing ran by her.

"Because this says 'TNT4U,'" Green said, looking at an old order form for "Every explosive item in the game."

"So… …we eat this?" Pink asked, examining an order form with an offer for a "Free 12-pack Bumper with orders of 100 coins or more."

"I guess…" Green trailed off, now examining an order form that said: "Team Healer Special! 12-Pack for $9.99. A $12.99 value!"

"So, what happens if we eat this?" Pink asked, tasting one with an add that said: "500-piece Variety Pack Food!"

"Probably the eggs will taste like paper, so let's eat!" Green said, munching on some order forms and catalogs, among which was "Free call to Luigicario with orders of 9999 coins or more."

As the Yoshis munched, Tabuu was woken up by a shower of rubble.

"I _**told**_ Galleom to replace that fourth wall!" Tabuu said angrily as he got up.

**0600 hours**

"GIVE ME THY EGGS" Galleom said to the Yoshis, ready for anything.

"Only if you give us a fan!" Pink said in protest.

"ALRIGHT. HERE YOU GO," Galleom said, handing the Yoshis a small electric fan, apparently quite ready for anything.

"Why did you have that with you?" Green asked, amazed at the convenience.

"I HAVE A **S.S.E. **MOTHERBOARD CAPPABLE OF ANALYZING UP TO 32 BILLION RESPONCES," Galleom explained.

"So you thought that we might ask for a fan?" Pink asked.

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"You _do_ know that there are many more that 32 billion possible responses, don't you?" Green asked.

"USUALY NONE COME UP," Galleom stated.

"May I please have some syrup?" Green asked.

"ERROR. REBOOTING," Galleom said, before he shut down.

"Quick! Let's find some glue or something!" Pink said, looking all over the still machine.

**Five minutes later**

"Okay, he's turning on!" Green said.

"Scanners detect non-hostile life forms. Beginning assisted startup," a voice said from somewhere on Galleom.

"WHAT DAY IS IT?" Galleom asked the Yoshis.

"Day 9," Green responded, not noticing that "The Wall" was shaking.

"Why not mess with him?" Pink asked.

"WHAT HOUR IS IT?" Galleom asked.

"0500 hours," Pink said.

"STARTUP SUESSFULL. WHAT HAPPENED?" Galleom asked as he regained consciousness.

"Your circuits started melting, so you shut off. We've already been fed," Pink lied.

"AFFIRMATIVE. NOW LEAVING," Galleom said, speeding off.

**0709 hours**

"THE EGGS PLEASE," Galleom said, doing his usual 0600 hours routine.

"Here you go!" Pink said, activating the fan, causing three paper eggs to fly onto Galleom, and get glued to him.

"THANK YOU," Galleom said, trying to ply the paper of his face as he left.

**0739 hours**

"YOUR EGGS MASTER. AND RIGHT ON TIME, TOO," Galleom said as he entered Tabuu's three-walled bedroom, from which many people who seemed to be reading/watching the scene could be seen through where a fourth wall should be.

"On time indeed! You're one hour and nine minutes late!" Tabuu said furiously.

"BUT MY CLOCK S-" Galleom began before Tabuu zapped him with a device for deactivation.

"Satellite startup active," the same voice that the Yoshis heard said.

"GOOD LATE MORNING. HERE ARE YOUR EGGS," Galleom said, holding up a plate of paper eggs.

"Those look like Mario's kingdom once (or a few times) did when aligned with a parallel dimension, but one where various natural orders were distorted. The worlds became one for a while each time, and the only time anybody actually noticed that they were flat was when Mario could 'flip into 3.D.' But that would mean that the eggs are…" Tabuu trailed off.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!**"

"YES?" Galleom asked.

"Burn these eggs, and feed the Yoshis something better next time. And forget burning them, actually. I'll eat them," Tabuu said, biting a paper egg, as Galleom leaves. "Next time, I won't give him 50 pounds of order forms…" Tabuu muttered as he ate his eggs, and randomly thought: "Free 12-pack Bumper with orders of 100 coins or more."

_Remember to read and review! I will use ideas that you give._


End file.
